Uśmiech
by Weitarou
Summary: W niektórych sytuacjach na rozwiązanie danego problemu wystarczy uśmiech. Trochę dziwnie wyszło, miniaturka na urodziny Nessi, sto lat XD


- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się indywidualnym treningiem... - zaczął znużonym tonem Akashi, niechętnie przewracając kartkę z dzisiejszym planem na tył notesu. Zrezygnował z pieczołowicie ułożonego zestawu ćwiczeń na rzecz nie własnego kaprysu, a rzeczy która powodowała smutek i rozdrażnienie u nich wszystkich. Tym razem postanowił się od tego odciąć i zająć ich czymś w miarę pożytecznym. - Róbcie co chcecie, byleby było to związane z koszykówką, daję wam w tym polu wolną rękę. - dodał, a reszta powoli skinęła mu głowami i rozeszła się po sali, znajdując sobie jakieś zajęcie z dala od kosza, który był głównym powodem ich dzisiejszego nachmurzenia.

Chociaż ich trening dopiero co się rozpoczął, od kilku dni byli świadkami dziwnego i nieco przygnębiającego zdarzenia. Kosz, na który wszyscy teraz niechętnie patrzyli, był od tych kilku dni stale okupowany przez Kuroko, a ich niechęć brała się głównie z czegoś na wzór współczucia, nie potrafił samodzielnie wykonać tak prostej czynności, którą oni potrafili zrobić z palcem w czterech literach, sam Kuroko rzadko kiedy próbował swoich sił w rzutach, po prostu wiedział, że nie są one jego dobrą stroną. Pomimo pełnej świadomości własnej słabości, co jakiś czas próbował sobie udowodnić, że jest w stanie robić coś więcej niż tylko podawać. I do tej pory jeszcze mu się to nie udało.

Midorima był jedyną osobą poza samym zainteresowanym, która uparcie wpatrywała się w kosz, przystanął kilka metrów przed nim i spokojnie obserwował, mając na twarzy zgoła nieco inne uczucia niż niechęć, choć bardzo do niej zbliżone. On sam był zdania, że taka osoba jak Kuroko powinna dać sobie spokój i grzecznie zostać przy podawaniu piłek, ale w jego zmaganiach zauważył coś, od czego nie mógł oderwać wzroku. W dalszym ciągu uważał, że jego postawa jest karygodna i robienie tej szopki uważał za niedopuszczalne, ale ten element sprawił, że zignorował polecenie Akashiego i stał w miejscu, nie robiąc kompletnie nic poza oglądaniem komplikacji nieudanych rzutów. Piłka po raz kolejny odbiła się z brzdękiem od poręczy kosza, a Midorima skrzywił się, do głębi nienawidząc tego dźwięku, dźwięku porażki.

- Imbecyl... - mruknął pod nosem, pospiesznym krokiem zmierzając w jego kierunku. Zniecierpliwiony jego bezowocnymi próbami, przechwycił powracającą piłkę i zastąpił mu drogę, niemal od razu wcelowując zdobytym przedmiotem w kosz. Nie tracił czasu na sprawdzanie jego reakcji czy tłumaczenie się ze swojego zachowania, pierwszy rzut był celny, podobnie drugi, zamierzał powtórzyć rzut tyle razy, ile wykonał go Kuroko, z tą różnicą, że jego przynajmniej trafiały tam gdzie trafić powinny.

- Jesteś słaby. - rzekł Midorima po ostatnim, a jakże udanym rzucie i odwrócił się do niego, rzucając mu poirytowane spojrzenie. W oczach Kuroko nie ujrzał niczego poza czystym, choć lekko przymglonym ze zmęczenia błękitem, był tak spokojny jak zwykle i ten spokój działał mu na nerwy. Czyżby nawet nie zauważył, że właśnie był świadkiem idealnego pokazu rzutów?

- Wcale tak nie uważam. - odparł pewnie, a Midorima prychnął cicho pod nosem i trochę za szybko poprawił okulary, zdradzając tym gestem swoje rozdrażnienie i zaskoczenie. Kuroko był małym, podstępnym i bezczelnym diabłem, a to że nie był w pełni świadomy swoich limitów, niesamowicie go denerwowało.

- Swoim niemądrym zachowaniem wprawiasz innych w zakłopotanie... - burknął, patrząc znacząco na resztę drużyny, oddaloną od nich o połowę boiska.

- Nie chciałem ciebie zawstydzić, Midorima-kun. - odpowiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością, a Midorima zadygotał ze złości w reakcji na „synonim" jakim posłużył się Kuroko, otworzył usta chcąc wyrazić swoje oburzenie, ale zanim zdołał cokolwiek z tym zrobić, małe, ciepłe dłonie ujęły jego twarz i dopasowały się do jej kształtu. Midorima spurpurowiał i jak sparaliżowany wpatrywał się w twarz mniejszego chłopaka. Chwilę później jego policzki zostały ściśnięte i nieco rozciągnięte.

- Co ty do cho...

- Powinieneś się czasem uśmiechnąć. - powiedział, a Midorima wydał z siebie kolejny jęk, bo Kuroko jeszcze bardziej rozciągnął jego policzek. - Jeśli nie będziesz tego robił przynajmniej od czasu do czasu, to inni pomyślą, że jesteś jakimś ponurakiem.

- Jakbym miał się przejmować czyjąś opinią... - wybełkotał, odtrącając jego dłonie. - Sam byś się uśmiechnął, idioto. - burknął, w odwecie łapiąc go za nos. Chciał zrobić dokładnie to samo co on mu przed chwilą, ale do tej czynności potrzebował obu rąk, a jego lewa ręka była zajęta przez piłkę. Kuroko skomentował jego gest lekko zaskoczonym rozbawionym spojrzeniem i ujął jego dłoń w swoje, delikatnie odciągając od swojej twarzy.

- Dobrze, czy mógłbyś mi teraz oddać piłkę? Chciałbym kontynuować trening. - stwierdził niespodziewanie, gestem prosząc go o oddanie mu piłki, a Midorima potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i schował piłkę za siebie, odmawiając zwrotu.

- A mowy nie ma, tracisz tylko czas... - zaczął stanowczo, ale szybko zmiękł, kiedy Kuroko wyraźnie posmutniał. - A-ale jeśli chcesz, to mogę ci pomóc w treningu, niech będzie moja strata… - wyburczał, niechętnie dając mu się prowadzić w stronę kosza. Kuroko naprawdę potrafił okręcić go sobie wokół palca.


End file.
